Articulations of the human body are often very complex systems and no precise generic model exists to capture all the variability from one articulation to another. It is therefore necessary to use specific medical images or collection of digital patient data in order to get relevant information to develop techniques, devices and methods that will facilitate a treatment or a diagnosis. The present text focuses on the hip articulation between the acetabulum and the proximal femur although it can be easily extended to other articulations such as shoulder for example.
Structural abnormalities in the morphology of the hip can limit motion and result in repetitive impact of the proximal femoral neck against the acetabular labrum and its adjacent cartilage. Femoro Acetabular Impingement (FAI) is a pathology that can result from a decreased femoral head-neck offset (cam effect), an overgrowth of the bony acetabulum (pincer effect), excessive acetabular retroversion or excessive femoral anteversion, or a combination of these deformities. The cam impingement is generally characterized by a bone overgrowth located at the antero-superior aspect of the femur head-neck junction, which destructures the spherical shape of the femur head. The pincer impingement is generally characterized by an overcoverage located at the anterior aspect of the acetabulum rim. However, the correct and full diagnosis of this pathology is not easy to determine, especially when dealing with subtle deformities.
Standard radiographic X-rays are used for the initial diagnosis and then three dimensional (3D) Computed Tomography (CT) scans or Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) exams are generally performed in case of suspected FAI pathology. It is known in the clinical literature to produce reformatted slices from 3D medical image volume, to create two dimensional (2D) image slices in different orientation in order to increase the chance of detecting bone deformation.
Especially in cases of FAI, it is known to reconstruct a pseudo axial slice passing through the middle of the neck axis and to characterize the loss of sphericity of the femoral head by measuring an angle constructed from the neck axis and a radius of a circle fitted to the femoral head passing at the location where the bone surface quits the contour of the circle (definition of so-called “alpha angle” by Nötzli et al, in Journal of Bone and Joint Surgery, Volume 84-B, No. 4, May 2002, pages 556-560).
It is also known to create radial reformatted slices, by rotating the reformatting image plane along the neck axis at regular angular intervals, thus enabling the characterization of the bone deformation at several locations around the head-neck junction (Ito et al, in Journal of Bone and Joint Surgery [Br], Volume 83-B, No. 2, March 2001, pages 171-176).
Thus the alpha angle measurement as defined by Nötzli et al is also known to have been extended to a series of radial reformatted slices (Pfirrmann et al, in Radiology, Volume 240, No. 3, September 2006, pages 778-785).
Another important measurement is the orientation of the femoral neck, especially the version of the neck which is measured relatively to the knee rotation axis. This measurement is usually performed by measuring independently the orientation of the posterior condyles and the neck orientation in axial slices of the 3D image volume, and then recomputing from these two measures, a femoral neck version. The final neck version measurement thus being a combination of two measurements, only taking two dimensions into account, not reflecting true 3D orientation.
However, such processing of the 3D image remains a laborious manual task, comprising manual identification of the neck axis and manual fitting of a circle to the head of the bone in several 2D images, which cannot ensure accuracy and reproducibility, and can potentially mislead the diagnosis or the surgical indication.
The surgical treatment of FAI aiming at restoring a normal spherical shape to the femur head at the level of the bony cam lesion on the head neck-junction, it is crucial to have analysed and characterized as precisely as possible the location and the extent of the lesion. Moreover, as the surgeon will be addressing a 3D problem in the operating room, it is most important that the problem has been properly analysed in actual 3D and not only from sets of 2D slices.
From the issues described above, it can be easily understood that new specific methods are needed to answer the problems of bone deformation analysis.
The specific problem addressed by the invention is the difficulty to characterize precisely in three-dimensional space and in a fast and reproducible manner the bone deformation to be treated surgically, from pre-operative 3D image of the patient.